


And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because I Don't Really Ship Sadness With Mystrade.., M/M, No Archive Warnings Apply Eventually, One Archive Warning Applies Initially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Mycroft Holmes had made no small number of promises throughout his life. Words of assurance; oaths of allegiance.Vows, Mycroft did not make.There had been just the one.





	1. And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

Mycroft Holmes had made no small number of promises throughout his life. 

Indeed, a considerable fraction were uttered in the knowledge that they would be broken, for one reason or another. Mere tools in his repertoire, to be wielded and discarded as occasions required.

There were formal promises that held weight. Oaths he’d solemnly pledged as a young man, and Mycroft would continue to offer his services accordingly, true to his word.

Vows, Mycroft did not make, and there had been but one, his first and last. A most ardent promise, to which context Mycroft had taken the longest to reconcile, and one that he had sworn to keep for the remainder of his days. To protect, with everything –  _everything_  – in his power.

And keep it he did. He did. But,  _God_ , he had hoped there would be more time. More time to cherish, more time to show his devotion, his gratitude and honour, every way he knew how.

_“Till death do us apart.”_

The sun was rising outside, its light relentless, cutting through the edges of the blinds and beginning to intrude on his privacy – their last privacy – of the hospital room. Informing Mycroft, with a silence too loud, that the planet continued to turn, that nations and lives were ready for a new day to commence.

Caring was never an advantage, a fact known to Mycroft since before the start, long before he’d relinquished all defence to that luminous, warming smile. Before he’d made the acquaintance of a DI who cared to listen before judging a source, whose principles were unwavering and determination resolute when it came to saving a life, resistance and humiliation be damned.

A man who was, over the years, implicitly given what seemed dually impossible to be earned – respect, and trust, from not one Holmes but both. Gregory had thawed through Mycroft’s caution and frost, and without authorisation proceeded to enchant the human inside, coax it out of a long-locked cell, the key to which Mycroft had made certain to discard.

Mycroft had loved the man before he’d chosen to do so, and caring for Gregory was – had been and would remain – his most highly-valued privilege, the greatest honour in Mycroft’s life.

And now, now.. Mycroft swallowed, with difficulty. It was almost too much to bear. It was far too much to bear. The dulling of Mycroft’s entire sky, the pain currently tearing Mycroft apart.

In this moment, in this hopelessly suffocating moment, Mycroft would give anything to remain by his husband’s side, his husband’s hand in both of his. He held it gently, so gently, and wanted never to let go.

And yet he stood – after allowing himself those final minutes, Mycroft pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, forced his breathing to steady, and stood. He reached for his umbrella, and gripped the handle with all the strength he did not have.

Mycroft lifted his chin, careful not to blink.

There would only be overcast upon Antarctica’s plains from now, but England needed illumination from Mycroft Holmes still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by the prompt for [@sherlockchallenge](https://sherlockchallenge.tumblr.com/) May 2019: **Light** ]  
> [*Respectfully takes hat off to Robert L. Frost*]


	2. For I Have a Promise Still to Keep

There was only darkness. Darkness, and Mycroft. Darkness surrounding Mycroft; darkness, borderless, blurring with what was Mycroft.

Mycroft held on to his umbrella and carried on – he had to carry on.

The umbrella handle was warm. It shifted in his hands, gently covering Mycroft’s fingers in return.

..Oh.

Of course.

As Mycroft’s consciousness blinked awake, recovering from being consumed by his greatest fear, his senses were warily rebooting too. 

The scent of disinfectant still filled the air, but there was now a distinct sound registering in his ear.

The steady beep of a heart monitor. 

Gregory’s heart monitor. And then–

“Mycroft?”

Mycroft opened his eyes.

 _Light_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had just been the first part on Tumblr but it had to be fixed - I couldn't bear to be so dreadfully and unnecessarily cruel..  
> So there we go. Everything will be okay xx


End file.
